


One Last Time...

by DW_BadWolf



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: 2013 Xmas The Time of the Doctor, Episode: s02e08 The Impossible Planet, Episode: s02e09 The Satan Pit, Episode: s08e01 Deep Breath, F/M, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DW_BadWolf/pseuds/DW_BadWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleven calls Rose before regenerating, and Rose comes to his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfic be nice. Writing on my phone, so if you see any mistakes please excuse them and let me know. All advice/suggestions will be appreciated. 
> 
> P.S. 
> 
> Sorry in advance to all Eleven/River fans!

   The Doctor's leaning against, the tardis, breathing heavily. He can feel the regeneration, coming. He can feel it healing him, making him a new man but he holds it back as much as possible not wanting to let go, just yet. He needs to call Clara- future Clara. He needs her to stay with him, when he changes. Needs her help, but he knows her. He knows she'll be scared, knows she won't easily except his new-self, not like... like Rose. 

   Rose Tyler his pink and yellow, jeopardy friendly human. It's been hundreds of years, since he's seen her but he has never forgotten her. Oh, he's tried as he has tried to forget many things but it's never worked.

   It didn't work when he had Martha and Donna, it didn't even work with Amy and Rory his best friends and it especially didn't work with River. As much as he cared about River- loved her even it was never the same way he felt about Rose. Sometimes being with River made him think of Rose more; every time he saw River's face or felt her touch he couldn't help but think how it was suppose to be Rose instead- the one and only person human or alien that has had both of his hearts. 

And with that last thought the Doctor reaches for his sonic screwdriver, amid it at the tardis phone and dials a number. A number he knows by hard, a number he hasn't used in years. 


	2. Chapter 2

   Rose is sitting at the kitchen table with a hot cup of tea trying to forget what happened a couple of hours ago. Almost losing the Doctor to the devil in that impossible planet just about broke her. She doesn't know what she would do without him. 

   " So sweetheart, what's that alien of yours doing, today? Why isn't he here bothering, to leave?" Jackie says interrupting Roses thoughts as she pulls a chair to sit in front of her.

   " You know him- him and the tardis. He's probably messing with her wiring, won't be long till she kicks him out." Rose says hoping her voice didn't give anything away. If her mother knew, she was close to never seeing her again, she and the Doctor wouldn't hear the end of it.

 

Jackie looks at her a moment before saying,  " He's done something, hasn't he? That's why he's locked himself away in that spaceship of his. Doesn't want another slapping, does he?" 

 

 With a loud sigh, Rose says  " He hasn't done anything, mom. leave him alo-" 

She doesn't finish getting cut off as her phone starts to ring. She reaches for it and smiles seeing the tardis number. 

   "It's the Doctor" she tells her mother happily " course it is" Jackie says with an eye roll

Ignoring her Rose says into the phone with her tongue-toothed smile " Are you done with all your  jiggery-pockery or did the tardis shock you again?" 

The line stays quiet, she gets no response "Doctor?" She calls frowning as she clearly hears screams in the background.

" Hello? Doctor, are you there? What's going, on, what's that noise?" She questions sitting up straighter and a moment later she hears someone say, "Rose Tyler, I have missed your voice." 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Hearing that voice coming from the other end , she abruptly stands up knocking the chair down panicked because it's not the Doctors voice. 

"Rose? What is it? What's wrong?" She hears her mother say worried but she doesn't answer her instead she says into the phone, "Who is this? Where's the Doctor, what have you done with him?!"

The Doctor's face crumples up as he shuts his eyes, "of course she doesn't know. My voice is different, I'm different." He thinks taking a deep breath 

"Oh, Rose, it's me the Doctor. I'm sorry, I should have realized you wouldn't recognize my voice." 

"What are you on about! I know his voice, now tell what you've done to him, to the tardis. Bring them back!" She demands knowing it wouldn't work but hoping to buy time to think of something

" Rose, Love, I promise it's me. Run, remember?" He tells her hoping she would believe him 

" No.... You can't. What happened to your voice?" 

"I regenerated, Rose. I'm-" 

" No... but.... I just left you a couple hours ago... You can't have. Where are you?" 

"Love... It's ... I'm sure I'm where you left me. I shouldn't have called but I needed to hear your voice." 

"of course you should have called but I don't understand. What's going on?" She says confused

" I don't have a lot of time..." 

"What? What do you mean?" 

" I shouldn't be doing this, Rose. I'm the Doctor but not the one you know... Not one you'll know." 

"Doctor... " 

" I'm older-from the future and I haven't seen you in a very long time, and I'll probably never see you again" 

" No. That can't be! I'm not with you?" Rose says with a shake of her head not wanting to believe it 

" I'm sorry my love... I'm dying. I'm about to regenerate again but I didn't want to do it without at least hearing your voice one last time." 

"What- " Rose starts now more scared but the Doctor interrupts

"Rose, do you remember the day you met Sarah Jane? The day we argued outside that shop? I never got to finish my sentence. I was too scared. I'm always like that when it comes to you, and I'm sorry. Sorry for everything but I need you to know that even though I'm not the Doctor you know- the one you love... I need you to hear me say it. I need to say it, at least once. Rose Tyler, I love you. I love you now. I loved you then. I'll always love you." 

With tears running down her face Rose says, "I love you too" 

" Quite right too. Goodbye. Don't tell him." The Doctor says hanging the phone up to call Clara 

" Doctor! Doctor, wait! " Rose yells into the phone but it's too late, he's gone

" Rose, sweetheart? " Jackie says, touching her shoulder, and Rose turns to her, collapsing into her arms crying

" Rose, Rose? What's wrong?" 

"That was the Doctor. A future Doctor, something gone wrong, he's dying and I'm not there to help him." She answers trying to collect herself

" What do you mean? Is there another one running around out there? Jackie says with a face 

"No. yes. I don't know. He's dying!" She says flustered 

" Honey, you're not making sense. Calm down. What do mean from the future? He's down there and dying? Dying from what?" 

" Mom you don't get it! It's him, it's really him just different-from a different time and right now he's out there, some where, dying and the last thing he wanted was to hear my voice. It's been years, maybe hundreds for him but he needed to hear my voice. I need to do something! " Rose finishes with a sob 

" ok.ok. I get it but what can we do? What can you, do? This is different from last time. You don't even know where's he's at. Then there's the Doctor. This Doctor. One you do know and he's waiting for you... Unless you tell him. He can take you to himself? Save himself?"

" No!" Rose shouts startling jackie "Sorry but we can't tell him. He can't know any of this. It's dangerous, he broke his own rules to call me"

"There you go, Rose. Just leave it. I'm sure he'll be fine. He always is." Jackie tells her turning to get another cup of tea but stops as she hears her daughter say " He loves me. He told me he loves me." With a sigh she turns back to face her daughter and says " What can I do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to sure about this chapter. What did youvall think?


	4. Chapter 4

" I need you to keep him busy, while I go into the tardis and figure out what I can do." Rose says wiping her eyes as she walks into the kitchen grabbing the toaster, then dropping it. 

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Jackie yells 

"Keeping him busy. He loves toasters." Rose answers

" Well you can't bloody well break everything! And, you can't take the tardis again, not with him here." 

" I'm not going to take her. I'm just going to talk to her, maybe she'll tell me how to help him."

" Talk to her? Rose, it a spaceship, it doesn't talk. Sweetheart are you feeling ok?" Jackie says putting a hand to her forehead checking for a temperature

" Mom. It's sentient. She understands. Just keep him busy and whatever you do don't tell him a thing. Not one word." Rose says shrugging her off and walking to the front door 

" Yeah. Ok. I got it." Jackie mutters following Rose out the flat to the tardis. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Rose, finally can we go now?" The Doctor whines from the floor where's he's messing with the tardis wires

" Oi! Shut it you aren't going anywhere, but to my kitchen where you can fix the toaster, that Rose broke" Jackie says as she and Rose walk in 

"I said I'm sorry" Rose says under her breath as the Doctor gives out a big groan as he stands and runs a hand through his hair before putting them in his pocket and says "Awe... Do I have too?" 

"Yes, so shut it!" Jackie tells him before turning to Rose and adding " I thought you said he likes toasters" 

"He does. He has a bunch of them in the kitchen that he's working on" Rose says with a laugh

"Doesn't mean I want to work on, yours." the Doctor grumbles as he walks over to get his coat 

"Too bad. While you're at it, you can take a look at the dishwasher. Least I deserve, since you take my daughter, god know where for ages at a time" Jackie says opening the door

"You better go, now or she'll never let us leave." Rose says with a forced smile trying to hurry them along 

"Fine. Fine." The Doctor nods but then adds "but when are you going to tell me what's wrong?" 

"Wrong? Nothings, wrong what do you mean?" Jackie answers with a nervous laugh before Rose can 

"Your eyes are red. You've been crying." The Doctor says looking at Rose

"Oh, that. It's just allergies" She says and he gives her a look that says, " I know you're lying" before saying, " Let's go" 

"Umm... You two go. I need to get something from my room" Rose says nervously

" We can wait." He tells her 

"No. No. You, go on! I'll be right there." Rose insists, he nods suspicious but leave with Jackie and Rose turns to the console letting out a deep breath


	6. Chapter 6

With the Doctor gone Rose runs her hands gently, through the console, then says "I know you understand me- I know we have a bond." The lights blink, Rose smiles " and I hope you know that I love you and the Doctor." The lights blink again, so, she continues " Good because I need a favor. A favor you're not going to like." 

The lights blink once again and Rose says, " I need you to help me go to the future. To the future Doctor, without this one knowing." 

The lights dimmend and Rose takes that as a no. 

"Look I know it's against the rules but he called me. You know he did- or will know. He's scared. I don't know if he has someone, I hope so but what I do know is that he needs me. He wouldn't have called otherwise. He knows the rules better than anyone but he broke them just to hear my voice. So, please just help me, help him." Rose says with teary eyes and after a tense moment the lights to the hallway light up brightly. 

"Thank You." She says with a deep breath and walks into the hall


	7. Chapter 7

The lights in the hall lead her to a room in the tardis she had never seen before. It was a storage room she realized as she saw rows and rows of shelves. 

"What am I supposed to do in here?" Rose questioned as she inspected a small baby cot remembering the time the Doctor told her about being a dad "was this his babies?" she thought sadly, as the lights in the room dimmen once more except for one area in which the lights seemed to brighten

"Got the hint" Rose says leaving the cot, walking towards the light

" the Doctor sure is a horder" Rose grumbles as she walks through the aisles. So far all she's found is a snow globe, a flute, a TARDIS blue diary, a pocket watch, and a bat, along with other stuff that seemed unimportant 

p"What is it that you want me to find? How does any of this help? It's not like I can use the bat to fly myself there. We're losing time" she exclaims frustrated just as she spots a device she's seen one other person with.

A vortex manipulator, just like Jacks.


	8. Chapter 8

"This is how?" Rose says incredulously, then adds as she reaches for the votex manipulator "How am I supposed to use this if I don't even know where or when he's at!" 

The light blinks and with a sigh she puts it on, jumping slightly when it automatically starts up-the numbers and letters rearranging themselves. 

"Ok. So maybe this will work. Thank you. Remember the Doctor, this Doctor can't know any of this. Keep him busy, once he comes looking for me so he doesn't find out." Rose tells the tardis quickly as she presses the button on the manipulator

A second later it feels as though she's been punched, in the stomach. She falls with a loud thump, breathing hard," ugh... I see why he doesn't like them" Rose mutters as she rubs her elbow. 

After a moment of getting her breath back she stands and starts looking at her surroundings, expecting to be in a war zone, ok not a war zone but at least to hear screaming, instead she finds that she's in the same spot she began in. 

With a frustrated sigh, she yells "I thought, you said this would work!" 

The tardis light blinks three times one after the other and Rose says, " Sorry, but since this didn't work we need to figure something else fast. I won't let him down"

With those words Rose strides to the door with all the intention of finding another way, but stops in her tracks when she opens the door and finds a different hallway then the one she came from- then the one she knows. 

"What the-" she says confused walking into the hall where instead of seeing the golden brown coral that she loved, she saw dark blue lights and metal walls "maybe it did work" 

She stands there looking in either direction trying to decide which way to go before finally settling on going the way she came. She walks through a few hallways hoping the tardis was leading her the right way, when she hears voices. She turns towards them and finally finds the console room. 

She takes a deep breath, overwhelmed with how different it looked, before taking on the man and women below her that hadn't noticed her arrival. 

"Ha! It's started. I can't stop it now, this is just the reset, a whole new regeneration cycle, ooh. Taking a bit longer just breaking it in. It all just disappears, doesn't it? Everything, you are, gone in a moment; like a breath on a mirror. Any moment now, he's coming." The man says and she knows in an instant who that is and what's about to happen 

" Who's coming?" The pretty brunette questions confused and Rose feels for her having been I her place not long ago. 

"The Doctor" he answers flipping a switch

"You... You are the Doctor" 

"Yup and I always will be. But times change and so must I " the Doctor tells her and Rose makes garbled sound, trying to contain a sob- which the Doctor hears; he turns his head in her direction and with a big smile he says "Rose?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter so far, and I hope you guys enjoyed it as well. Please tell me what you think! 
> 
> THANK YOU, for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Walking down the stairs Rose gives him a watery smile, then says "Hello"

"Who are you?" The girl with the Doctor asks but Rose doesn't answer, as she walks directly to the new man she's never seen but knows better than anyone. 

"Doctor, who is she?" She repeats 

"The love of my lives..." The Doctor whispers unconsciously as he reaches for Rose, then adds "oh, I've missed you. I'm glad it's you I see as I go, just like last time- even if it is a hallucination." 

Rose cups his face with tears running down her face, " I love you, too. I always will no matter what face but please don't change. I've only just met this, you and i'm really liking the green eyes." He laughs and turns back to slightly to look back at his present companion who looks scared and confused.

Taking a step back looking at both girls in front of him he starts pulling at his bowtie and says "It's ok. We all change when you think about it we're all different people all through our lives, and the okay, that's good, you gotta keep moving, so long as you remember all the people that you used to be. I will not forget one line of this, not one day, I swear. I will always remember when the Doctor was me." 

" Oh, my love." Rose says gently taking a step towards him as his companion shakes her head in protest 

"Hey, it's ok" 

"Please, Please, don't change..." Both of them cry out just as the Doctor burst with regeneration energy, which hits Rose from being too close-she falls with a scream. 

She feels as though, she's burning, her head pounding loudly in her ears, until a cool hand shakes her. She opens her eyes for a moment missing, the startled look on the girls face as her eyes turn gold because her eyesight is blurry. 

"Are you ok?" 

"No, not really" Rose says blinking, "but that's not important, the Doctor is. Help me up" 

As she stands up she groans in pain, her body feeling as if she's run a marathon. 

" What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just sore. Thanks..." Rose says trailing off shocked as in front of her is a man. A new much older man.


	10. Chapter 10

"Doctor?" Both girls call after a moment of staring at him. Turning to them the Doctor gets right in front of them, and they can see every wrinkle lining his face before he groans out in pain, clutching his stomach.

"What? What's wrong?!" Rose says worried putting her arms around his shoulders.

"New kidneys" he answers as he straightens up, looking around the console room, "I don't like the color" he then says  


"Of your kidneys?" His brunette companion asks confused and for a second Rose gives her a look that says," Are you being serious?" just as the tardis starts shaking. 

"What's that?" Rose asks as the Doctor runs over to the console saying, "We're probably, crashing" then adds, "Only thing is, I've forgotten how to fly her!" 

"What?!" They both exclaim as Rose joins him at the console as they crash land. 

"Uff!" Rose grunts out of breath as the Doctor lands on top of her, with the crash. 

A few seconds later after getting her breath back, Rose opens her eyes to see the Doctor staring down at her curiously.

She smiles and liftes her hand to move a stray piece of hair from his face before moving it to cup his cheek. 

" Your eyes are blue again." She says softly, and he smiles, leaning into her touch before saying, "Are they?" in a deep Scottish accent she hadn't noticed before now. 

"Mmhm" they then hear bringing them back to reality and gives out a sad sigh, from their broken moment. 

"Right. Let's go see where we are." the Doctor says pulling Rose up with him before running to the door, leaving them behind.

"Are you alright?" Rose says turning back to the girl who had been watching there interaction from where she landed on the floor

"Fine" she answers standing with Roses help.

"Come on, let's go see what he's got us into now." Rose say with a nod 

Once outside, they both stand there awe struck. They seem to have landed in a beautiful forest.

There are huge trees, bushes, with colorful flowers everywhere, and in the distance you can see a big red cliff. 

"Wow" Rose says Excitedly

"Yeah. It's beautiful. I'm Clara by the way." 

"Oh. I'm sorry! I've been so rude. I'm Rose, the Doctors - well I'm Rose, nice to meet you." she says 

"You too, but how did you get on the tardis? Aren't you from the past?" Clara asks finally remembering her from the Doctors timestream.

"Yeah, technically-" Rose starts looking at her empty wrist- the vortex manipulator gone but is cut off by the Doctors shout, "Are you two coming, or are you going to stand there all day like idiots!" 

With a roll of her eyes, Rose says, "We better go after him, don't want him fainting, here, in his condition. Hopefully, there aren't any pilot fish around." 

"What are pilot fish?" Clara asks but Rose doesn't hear as she's already walked alway to the Doctor.

"What are you doing? Rose ask coming to a stop besides the Doctor.

"You're not supposed to be here" he says gruffly inspecting a flower.

" Its a forest where else is a flower supposed to be." She tells him evasively 

"Rose... " he says more gently turning to look at her.

" I know. Can we talk about that later? Right, now we should get you inside" she says grabbing his hand. 

He can't deny, her anything so he squeezes her hand, and then says " I think I know where we are." 

"Ok. Where?" Rose says looking around happy that he gave in. 

"In the Riparian forest." 

"That tells me nothing." She states 

"Its too well persevered, the atmosphere.." 

"What about it?" Clara says coming to stand next to them

" we're about 140 million years in the past...which means..." the Doctor says trailing off as they all hear a loud rawr. 

"Doctor? What was that?" Rose questions looking for the source, hoping it was no where near. 

" Not good, we should..." He says, then stops as they hear stomping

"We need to get back to the tardis" Rose says just as a huge dinosaur comes out from behind some trees.

" is that..?" Clara whispers shocked 

"Beautiful. Haven't seen one since Amy and Rory!" The Doctor says taking a step forward 

"Yeah, big and beautiful but we should really get back to the tardis..." Rose says quietly pulling him back 

"I agree with her." Clara says taking a step back and as if sensing their fear the dinosaur rawrs loudly, stepping forward.

The Doctor and Rose then turn to each other with big grins, before both saying, "Run!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> I didn't make Rose too rude, did I? Or the Doctor to out of character?


	11. Chapter 11

They run hand in hand as fast as they can with Clara right behind, followed by the dinosaur who's rawring and snapping away. 

They arrive at the tardis just in time- Clara slamming the door behind her. "That was too close!" She says winded 

"That was amazing!" Rose says as she follows the Doctor to the Console 

"Amazing? We were almost eaten." Clara exclaims 

"Yeah, but that was dinosaur! A real dinosaur! I'll never get tired of this." Rose says happily with her tongue toothed smile. 

"You should have seen the ones on the spaceship! That was a sight." The Doctor tells her as he looks at the controls confused. 

" I wish I had." Rose says deflating looking at him sadly, remembering this wasn't her time. She was only here temporarily. 

"Can we please just get out of here? Preferably before the dinosaur finds us." Clara tells them worried 

"She's right. Do you remember how to control her now?" 

" Yes, yes..." the Doctor mumbles as he turns a button, only to have all the lights turn off

"Uh.. I don't think that's right." Clara says 

"that wasn't there before, the controls moved." He says grumpily as he turns the lights back on 

"Well what are we going to do now?" Clara asks just as Rose says, pointing," Move that lever to the right, and that one on top, push it up." 

He looks at her a moment before doing as she said. It worked. The tardis engine starts.

"See? Now we just need the coordinates. You'll remember it soon enough. Is the kitchen in the same place? I should get you some tea. It helped last time." Rose rambles nervously about to walk off as both the Doctor and Clara stare at her.

"How did you know that?" Clara says stopping rose in her tracks. 

"Good question. How did you kn-" the Doctor starts right when the tardis starts shaking uncontrollably 

"What's happening?" Rose yells as she stumbles backwards into a handle bar. 

" I don't know!" He exclaims holding onto the console 

"It has to be the dinosaur!" Clara says from the floor where she fell.

"Turn the screen on so we can see! It's the grey button." Rose tells him

"I know that! You sound like River." He grumbles as he turns on the screen.

"Who's River?" Rose asks confused

"Can you just get us of here? You can have that chat later." Clara says clearly annoyed 

"I'm trying! Rose come here, press this button and keep it down." He orders and she slowly makes her way to him 

"Why is the screen black? We're not in the vortex, yet are we?" Rose confused when see's the screen as the Doctor slowly makes his way to the other side of the console 

"No but she is now!" He says slamming a button and the tardis whirling noise is heard and before they know it the Doctor and Rose join Clara on the floor. 

A moment later the tardis has stopped.

"finally.. no more shaking!" Clara says as she struggles to sit up 

" Doctor you need to stop her smoking." Rose says with a cough just as there's a knock at the door. 

Rose and Clara freeze. 

"Hello? Exit the box and surrender to the glory of the Sontaran Empire." A voice says 

"What??" Rose says confused looking for the Doctor through the smoke only to find him walking through the smoke to the door.

"Doctor! Don't." She yells worried that who ever it was may not be friendly. 

It too late though he's opened the door. She just hopes who ever it is won't kill them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Im so sorry I know it's been ages since I've update. I really didn't know what and how to continue the story but hopefully now that I'm back I can finish it. I just hope you all enjoy it. Please leave me comments and tell me what you think or if you have any thoughts and ideas on where I should take the story let me know! 
> 
> P.S. how does rose know how to pilot the TARDIS? How did she know they weren't in the vortex??
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

"Shush" The Doctor says when he opens the door to see what looks like a potato- he shuts it in the same second. 

" Who is it?" Rose asks through her shirt as she and Clara stand.

He doesn't respond. Instead he opens the door once more and tell the potato, " I was being chased by a giant dinosaur but I think I managed to give it the slip." 

" I think I recognize that voice." Clara tells Rose whos watching the Doctor as he shutting the door again. 

" Yea? Are they friendly ?" Rose asks her

" Yes. If its stra-"Clara starts but Rose cute her off when she says, walking to him, " Doctor are you alright? You don't look too well." 

Instead of answering her, he opens the TARDIS door once more and says, " Sleepy?" before walking outside.

"Sir?" the potato says confused 

"Bashful. Sneezy. Doepy? Grumpy." The Doctor rambles then adds as he looks at the two others, standing to the side

"Ohh! You two! The green one and he the not green one. Or is it the other way around? I mustn't pre-judge."

 

" Come on. We should get out there before he gets in trouble." Rose tells Clara before stepping outside. Clara follows.

' Hello." Rose says with a hesitant smile to the three stranger who are starting at her and Clara in what looks like Victorian London. 

" That's Rose. My Rose, I've missed her. Did you know her? And that's... you remember? Thingie? The not me one. The asking questions one. Names, not my area." The Doctor says waving toward the two girls

"Clara!" The annoyed brunette then says

" Well it might be Clara, might not be. There's a lot to it. Oh! You've got a dinosaur too!" he says as Rose goes to stand by his side. 

"I think that the same one" she whispers as she looks at the animal in awe

Clara not believing what she seeing, exclaims , " I think somethings gone wrong!" 

" Wrong? What's gone wrong? Have you regenerated? " Rose says turning to the girl with a big glare

"I remember you. You're handles. You use to be a little ... little robot head. And now you've ... really let yourself go.' The Doctor says grabbing ahold of Roses hand- squeezing it.She smiles at him but somethings not right she can sense it. 

" Never mind. Everyone, take five." The Doctor then says before he collapse right along with rose who clutches her head in pain.

" I don't understand. Who are they? Where's the Doctor?"

"Right here. That's him. That's the Doctor." Clara answer who she remembers to be Jenny as she kneels between both Rose and the Doctor.

" Well then. Here we go again." Madame Vastra says with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for all the kudos and comments! They mean so much to me and keep me wanting to write more. I know my chapters are short but hopefully not too disappointing. I usually write it our on paper before typing it. I know its weird but make me concentrate more on it and where I think is a good place to stop. 
> 
> I know I haven't responded to your comments and please forgive me for my fault but I feel like if I do comment I'll give too much away; and no one wants spoilers right? but let me tell you this, so many of you are on the right track!! 
> 
> Anyway I hope you liked today chapter and hopefully I can write the next one sooner rater then later! 
> 
> remember keep commenting! And if you have any ideas on what to add let me know I might just use them.


	13. Chapter 13

"Who is she?" Madame Vastra asks Clara as they watch Rose who is perfectly still and unconscious on the bed they had set up for her.

" The love of his lives...Supposedly" Clara says and Vastra raises a green eyebrow at her 

" That's what he said before regenerating. She's from his past" Clara clarifies then adds' " I don't understand it. Shouldn't that be River? He's married to her... or was." 

" The Doctors is more complex then you realize. You were in his timeline, you don't remember her?"

" I don't remember everything. It gets hazier everyday. What I do remember is her saving him, so I didn't have too. Oh, and something to do with a wolf." she answers

" Wolf? You don't mean Bad Wolf?" Vastra says shocked

" Yeah! That's it. Why? What does it mean?" Clara asks just as all of a sudden Roses eyes pop open and her whole being glows gold, startling the human and the lizard making them take a step back.

"She did that earlier but just with her eyes"

" Yes she would. I thought it was a fairy tale. A rumor. I should have known better." Vastra says with a shake of her head

" What ?" Clara says confused 

" He was wrong. She's not only the love of his lives but also his protector."

"But what about River?"

"He's hundreds of years old- thousands. From what I've heard Bad Wolf, though his protector always - hasn't been around for a very long time. Wouldn't you try to move on?"

" Ok but I don't understand. What does Rose have to do with Bad Wolf?"

" She is The Bad Wolf. The Big Bad Wolf." 

" Oh..." Clara just mumbles as she stares as Rose

" Yes. Now we better go and check that the Doctor is doing fine before she bites." Vastra says pulling Clara of the room

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Please! Please, make it stop! It hurts." Rose tries to get our of her mouth but its as if she's paralyzed. She can't move. She can't speak. All she can do is feel. Feel a terrible pain in her head that is slowly making its way to the rest of her body little by little. 

The pain lasts for what feels like years and years. Just when she starts to think she can't do it anymore- wanting to give up, the pain suddenly dulls.  
She feels relief and peace for a moment before she hears something beautiful. It sounds so familiar but her head is so hazy that she can't place it. It sounds so ancient and melodical. Like a song. A beautiful ancient song of gods; and then just as suddenly as it arrived it disappeared that she almost thinks she imagined it. 

Then before she can even think straight she gets an onslaught of gold. She can see it. She can feel it. She can taste it. She can breath it. Then she hears voices. She listens intently. They sound familiar. She turns her head and there right before her eyes she sees herself surrounded in the shimmery swirling gold. The Doctor- her first Doctor standing before her. Its a memory. A memory she never realized she had.

" What've you done?" 

" I looked into the TARDIS and the TARDIS looked into me." 

" You've looked into the time vortex. Rose, no ones meant to see that." 

"Abomination! Exterminate!" the Daleks say she hadn't noticed before exclaim firing their beam but before the beam can hit her she stops it with her hand.

" I am the BAD WOLF. I create myself. I take the words, I scatter them in time and space. A message to lead myself here."

" Rose, you've got to stop this. You've got to stop this now. You've got the entire vortex running through your head. You're going to burn."

" I want you safe my Doctor. Protected from the false god." 

" You can not hurt me. I am immortal."

" You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space. Every single atom of your existence and I divide them. Everything must come to dust. All things. Everything dies. The Time War ends." and just like that she sees herself destroy the Daleks.

" Rose, you've done it. Now stop. Just let go" 

"How can I let go of this? I bring life." Jack breaths once more

" But this is wrong! You can't control life and death."

" But I can. The sun and the moon. the day and the night. But why do they hurt?"

" The power's going to kill you and its my fault."

" I can see everything. All that is. All that was. All that ever could be." and when past Rose says those words present Rose gets a flash of everything future, past, and present and everything she did to change things and protect her Doctor. 

"That's what I see. All the time. And doesn't it drive you mad?"

" My head"

'Come here"

" Its killing me."

'I think you need a Doctor." He kisses her and the golden energy transfers from her eyes to his. She faints.

And just like that she's back in the present gasping for air as she gains consciousness.

" Oh god! " She sobs tears in her eyes 

" I have to find him" she murmurs standing with shaky legs in a rush to get to the Doctor not knowing what to do, only knowing she needed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter!! Inspiration hit and I had to write before it left. I hope you like it. Remember to Comment and leave any ideas you think would be good for the story! 
> 
> P.S. Inspiration hit but still not sure about this chapter or the last what do you all think?


End file.
